jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Winter
Previous Episode - Next Episode ''Winter ''is the 2nd episode of The End of My Soul Season 7, written by The Toon Tomahawk. It aired on November 8th, 2019 on Jasbre TV. Cast *Lucy Griffiths as Chanel SquarePants *David Tennant as Edward SquarePants *Dominic Keating as Timmy SquarePants *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder *Polly Shannon as Alex Johnson *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Dr. William Bell *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (credit only) *Aaron Paul as Joel Kyreck *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame *Roger Cross as Travis Verta Story Previously on… The End of My Soul… Chanel: My name is Chanel SquarePants, I am a member of an alliance group known as Stargate Command. Recently we discovered that there was a new terrorist group formed known as Liber8, with the leader Edouard Kagame and his followers, they along with the vampires planted a secret weapon that caused Earth’s ultimate destruction forever, until we spotted a spaceship that we named USS SquarePants. Trofsky: I regret to inform you that the rest of your team (Fox Mulder, Timmy SquarePants, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Kiera Cameron) are all dead. Chanel: No! That can’t be, and this is the year 2077? Sarah: Correct, as i said these unknown group of fighters that they call themselves Liber8 put you here. Chanel finds Timmy and Fox Mulder in a complete deep sleep state. Chanel: Timmy, Mulder! Wake up guys. Timmy: Chanel? Mulder: We thought you were dead. Chanel: Well we were both lied to, Trofsky and Sarah are working with Liber8. Liber8 member Edouard Kagame and a new recruit Matthew Kellog were both discussing plans on how to prevent the 2077 universe from getting destroyed. Matthew: Ed, I'll prevent this universe from getting destroyed with my new secret weapon. Edouard: Yes... with a new policy called "The 2077 Cause and Effect" which nobody including those SGC bastards can fucking destroy this universe. Matthew: Hell yeah, and we brought a new special friend back from the blackhole. Then, a remerger of Joel Kyreck appears. Joel: Your majesty, I have brought back the body of William Bell and he is in complete amber stasis. Edouard: Good. Then he walks to William Bell's body. Matthew: You, my friend. Are gonna help us change the world forever. Edouard: And together, we will rule 2077 and became known as the United Liber8 Alliance Group. *evil laughing* (And now the conclusion.) A couple of hours later... Willam Bell is awoken from his amber stasis as he sees Joel, Matthew and Eduoard by him. William Bell: What... the hell is going on? Edouard: You forgot to address me, William as your majesty. William Bell: I’m a little more than confused at the moment. This… isn’t what I’m used to. Joel: We brought you to 2077 because we need you. You are a major part of the plan that we have and we cannot allow you to be anywhere else. William Bell: Wait, did you say 2077? Matthew: Yes, 2077. I know, a large amount of time has passed but we need you to shut up so you can pay attention to us! Matthew hits William Bell as we cut to Alex and Travis looking on in the scene through a one-way glass window. Travis Verta: Alex, my love. Why aren’t you joining them kicking the- Alex Johnson: Because… as a man once said to me. “Never let a woman waste time with a man’s job.” At the time of when he said, yeah... he was a good man. Travis Verta: I won’t be him. I promise. Alex Johnson: I know you won’t. Unless you change… just like he did. Travis Verta: Again. I won’t. Alex Johnson: I know you will. We cut to Chanel and the team on the Liber8 ship, the Needle Threader. Chanel looks at a wall and sees a reflection of Alex, but she looks around and doesn’t see Alex behind her. Alex Johnson: You’re still not escaping me, Chanel. You and your team are fuckin- Chanel judders a little as she situates herself by looking at the rest of the people on the boat with her then she sees a hologram of Edward as he goes to see her. Edward SquarePants: Chanel, you’re not doing good. I can tell, sis. What’s wrong with you. Chanel: It was her, remember. Alex. Just her and her gang. It’s doing my head in. Edward SquarePants: I know. She ambushed us. Chanel: Yeah… but maybe there was something else. Then Timmy chatted with Chanel for a bit. Timmy: Chanel, are you okay? Chanel: I don’t know Tim, it seemed like I was talking to Edward for a bit. Timmy: You mean your other brother? Chanel: Yes, I just wish that bitch Alex shouldn’t never fucked me up. Timmy: If you’re talking about that Alex bitch… then I guess we should move on. And even though I know I want to kill her. Chanel: I just need a minute guys. There’s something else that is missing, maybe a major part of this that we missed. We then cut to Alex and Travis walking in a corridor. Alex Johnson: Have you heard anything from “that group” yet? Travis: No. Things have gone quiet with them. But it doesn’t matter to us every second. Alex Johnson: No, but they can be one second away from stopping us and that just pisses me off. Travis: Look, honey. You’re getting stressed out again. The only time you usually do that is when I accidentally make you discuss about… him. Alex Johnson: I know… at least you’re better than the others. It’s like… I’m an anomaly just because of my past. Which isn’t MY fault and is RATHER… Travis shushes her from shouting any more, she doesn’t argue back. Travis: It’s fine. It’s cool. Just don’t worry about it. Luckily, we do have our secret weapon. Alex Johnson: Hopefully if the others haven’t beat the shit out of him already. Travis: Yeah. But knowing them and him… he’s probably working with them right about now. We then cut to Matthew and Joel with a slightly beaten William. Matthew: Why are you always staying quiet with us? William Bell: There’s nothing that I would be able to say that could help you. I… have only just arrived here, do you think I would be able to… Matthew: Yes. Now give us the info and we’ll keep you. William Bell: Keeping me here? Keeping me here will do nothing to you. Plus, it’s 2077. I don’t even know if the information that I have would work this time! Joel: Trust me, William. The information that you have would work for us better now than it would back in your time. I’ve done a good enough deal of letting you here because to you, you are worth something to us. William: I’m worth nothing. Stop saying that to make me give a damn. He gets hit again for saying that. Matthew: William, you better start saying the right stuff or I shall get Alex on you and trust me… that woman is not a person you would want to be in the room to experience her anger. William: Trust me, I’ve been with worse people, she doesn’t scare me. And neither do you! Matthew: Unfortunately, she’s out… but trust me when I say that the universe will turn it’s back on you if you don’t say anything with her around. Joel: We’ll leave you to this room. When you start to crack, we better be hearing some vital information or else. Matthew and Joel leave the room. Matthew: Where the hell is she? We would have him talking by now. Joel: She didn’t tell us, but she left with Travis. Matthew: Why would she esteintally want to waste time with him? Joel: She’s had a bad life, you know that. Just… leave her, Matthew. She’ll get to him eventually. Matthew and Joel continue walking down a corridor. Meanwhile, with Chanel and her team. Chanel: Hold on, I think… I know who I may have forgot. Mulder: Go on… Chanel: I think it has to be William Bell. Mulder: Why do you think it would be him? Chanel: Well, how come everyone who I thought was dead is here? Timmy: Just cause, Chanel. Just cause. Kiera: They’d probably think that he means something to them now because of his future ideas. They probably wouldn’t work back then but now… it’s different. Chanel: Yeah, so we need him. Just so they can’t get to him to make him open up about something that we need. Timmy: Or before he reveals any secrets about us. Chanel: He’s not that weak, but I do agree. He could accidently do that. Especially with the people there, including... Alex appears in the background, shushing Chanel from saying her name but it turns out she wasn’t there again. Timmy: Alex. Chanel: Forget her. Please, could we stop talking about her. Mulder: The thing is, we can’t. Alex Johnson is a part of this whether we like her or not. Chanel: I know! I know… it’s just… we’re making this bigger than it is by including her as the prime person. Timmy: Then it’s simple, we get rid of her. Kiera: Yes, once the leader is out of the way, the rest of them will fall. Mulder: Depending on how far the others would go on to follow her, then yes. I could see that happening. Chanel quieter: No… no, this is all… wrong! She falls as the rest of the team don’t see her fall, but she is in her own mind with Alex Johnson. Alex Johnson: Look at them all, they’re not listening to you. Every time you try to get their mind of me, they just seem so more attracted. Chanel: This is all your fault. Whatever has been put into me… it must be all your fault. Alex Johnson: Why do you think I did all of this? Chanel: You’re the leader. You have to have done something to me. Alex Johnson: What if it’s all in your mind. Blaming me because of power and not the real person who has ruined your life. But… you better find out because you might be running out of time. Chanel: Out.. of time? Alex Johnson: Oh yes and the clock has already started ticking down. Chanel wakes up with the hologram version of her brother Edward right next to her. Edward SquarePants: You fell. Chanel: Yeah, I know. Edward SquarePants: You better get up, the rest of the group are just about to go and kill Alex Johnson. Chanel: Wait, are they? Edward SquarePants: Yes. You probably shouldn’t delay. Chanel: Okay. The hologram version of Edward disappears as we cut to Travis and Alex as Alex has received a message. Alex: Apparently, Chanel and her little band of merry idiots are on their way to kill me. Travis: They won’t, honey. Just let me. Alex: Perhaps. It would work. Travis: Hold on, are you signing me onto my death here? Alex: Don’t worry, Travis. They’re easy and I really don’t want to sign on a death on someone just yet. But why do you think you’re going to die? They haven’t got their strongest players or a stable coach. Travis: Alex… calm… don’t talk about him. Alex: I know. Anyways, you should get ready and I’ll be ready to speak to William. Travis: Thank you and stay safe, my love. Alex: I will. The two depart their separate ways. Alex enters the cell room of William Bell as she stands above the sitting William. William Bell: What do you want? I’ve had enough today. Alex Johnson: Well, that was only the starter, Mr Bell. I think they may have warned you about me. William Bell: They mentioned a “she”, I’m guessing that would be you. Alex Johnson: Yes, that would. William Bell: You’re English… British, whatever. Alex Johnson: I am. Does it offend you, because if it does. I don’t give a shit. William Bell: No, it’s just a change that I’m not used to. How did you get in “charge”? Alex Johnson: Like I would tell you, William. If I did, you would tell the others when they would find you and let you escape and I can’t have this going wrong. William Bell: So I actually mean something to you all? I thought I was the information spewing punching bag that your “team” was happy to let me rot. She pushes him up from the floor against the wall as her other hand is choking William. Alex Johnson: Trust me in saying this, Mr Bell. We would want you to rot, but we can’t. So that is why YOU are still alive. I hope the next time we talk, that it will be the time that we will be able to work together. Then, without notice. Chanel, Kiera, Mulder and Timmy came out and started attacking Alex Johnson when they noticed that she has a force field around her. Timmy: What the fucking hell is that? Kiera: I think I know what that is, It’s a force field that she is using. Mulder: She’s still firing at us! Lock and load your weapons! They continued to fire upon her when they also found out she is superhuman. Alex Johnson: Hey you bastards, do you really think you can kill the empress of 2077? Well guess what, you can’t. I forgot to say, I have superhuman abilities so that means you can’t destroy me with your measly light pea shooters. Then, Joel Kyreck attacks Chanel with a powerbomb through a wall. Chanel: You selfish pig. Joel Kyreck: Really? Says the schizophrenic mentally unstable woman who lost her brother. Chanel: You’re gonna pay! Joel Kyreck: Ha! Says who? You can't change the future. Chanel: No, but this bullet will. Alex Johnson: From what I told you before, that won’t happen. Then, William Bell then attacks Alex with a sucker punch which would not kill her but knocking her out cold. William Bell: You guys okay? Mulder: We’re fine buddy, good to see you still alive for once. Kiera: Don’t mean to be mean or anything, but we definitely have to get out of here! Then Liber8 leaves, with a voice message. Matthew Kellog: You will never escape from us. Edouard Kagame: Never, ever. You will be here in 2077 for the rest of your lives. And then after that, Travis (using a cloaking device) gets Alex Johnson out of the building with the device. Timmy: There goes the bitch again. William Bell: You wouldn’t have caught her anyways. Chanel: William, did you say anything important to her? William Bell: No. Trust me, It was more that they never got anywhere with me. Speaking to me was just a waste of time. Mulder: Did you know that Alex would have a force-field? William Bell: To be honest with you, I didn’t even know she had one. That’s probably something we may have to adapt to for ourselves. Then without any reason, Chanel has a major seizure that makes her pass out. William Bell: Chanel! Look, stay there… Mulder: We’ll have to escape here to get her somewhere safe to keep her under control. William Bell: What’s made her now just pass out? Kiera: Apparently she was injected something by Alex before she discovered us. Timmy: Why didn’t she tell us? Why did she have to push herself too far. William Bell: It was because of me. You all did it for her because of me. This is all my damn fault. Mulder: It’s not. Now we should be getting ourselves back to the ship now before we lose her completely. William Bell: Yes. I’ll carry her. She’s my responsibility. Kiera: No, she’s ours. William picks up Chanel as he, Mulder, Keira and Timmy leave the room to get back to the USS SquarePants, where they escape from Liber8 territory. Matthew: They’ll be back, right? Edouard: Oh yeah, they will be. They can’t escape us. Alex Johnson: I’ll make sure Chanel will pay for what she did. TO BE CONTINUED... Reception Ratings Winter '''debuted on November 8th, 2019, and had a 22.8 rating from people. Reviews ''Winter '''''received positive reviews, with mainly praising the writer for an amazing work on the episode along with the massive development into Alex and Travis' relationship. Category:The End of My Soul Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019